User talk:Invader bart
If u need help or some chiz come contact me. From the chizer InvaderPD 23:37, October 24, 2011 (UTC) It's just like making a invader page just press add page and add title write about it and picture then publish.Do you want to chat im on.InvaderPD 23:55, October 24, 2011 (UTC) First you press Add other template.Second you press invader info and that's it.Last i don't know about planets. That was mesage from the chizzerino InvaderPD 23:51, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Go to list of invaders than find a spot press signature than your done.If u ever need help contact me. The chizer is in the InvaderPD 03:24, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Want me to do it for uThat was the CHIZER 03:40, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I'm glad that you joined, but here's a warning: DON'T ADD RANDOM CATEGORIES! It gets on my nerves, and it's really confusing when find a female in the male section, you know? So don't do IT! Badges aren't everything, you need to have OUR trust, not so your just number one on the leaderboard. I'd love you just the way you are <3!If you use so much as utter more than one syllable, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! If you like to fax me, press the star key 12:58, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I loved the WAFFLE.Did you see the episode when Zim ate waffles. Were did you get those pics.And want to be friends.That was the CHIZER 02:29, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah!!!That was the CHIZER 00:39, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Get on chatThat was the CHIZER 03:02, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I really want to chat with u but my chat isnt workingThat was the CHIZER 03:20, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey get on chatThat was the CHIZER 22:32, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Get on chatThat was the CHIZER 16:32, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Now i canThat was the CHIZER 05:36, October 30, 2011 (UTC) InvaderSandra 21:13, October 30, 2011 (UTC)HAPPY HOLLOWEEN Finally! Another blue-eyed Irken like me! Name's Kae. Good to meet cha! InvaderKae 16:07, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Go chatThat was the CHIZER 02:34, November 5, 2011 (UTC) this is us as a couple Get on chatThat was the CHIZER 16:57, November 5, 2011 (UTC) If I could write you a song, and make you fall in love, I would already have you up under my arm. I used to pull all my tricks, I hope that you like this. but you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me. you got designer shades, just to hide your 05:05, November 6, 2011 (UTC)GET ON CHAT PLEASE Hi What's up Bart?I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 03:28, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I'M PD'S FRIeND SHE TOLD ME TO MAKE MORE FRIENDS!! :3 -EthaN- Can you get on chat ?WHATEVER, you say........... ~Ethan~ 03:18, November 8, 2011 (UTC) OH OH can you get on chat with me?InvaderSandra 03:20, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Tankuuu thankuuuuInvaderSandra 03:26, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Can you go on pweeze :3 chat That has happend to me before it's just the website just go here LINK---------------^ Go on chaTThat was the CHIZER 04:53, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Can you get on chat? InvaderSandra 05:02, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh! Welcome! :P Sorry, I haven't been on in a while. Yes, thank you for contacting me. Welcome (although you've already been here for a month...oh well)! InvaderLiAnn 11:59, November 10, 2011 (UTC) BYE BARTWHATEVER 04:59, November 14, 2011 (UTC) YES, how did you know IT'S TO LATE TO APOLOGIZE 03:07, November 15, 2011 (UTC) She isn't really leaving. It's just another drama llama. PrimusGod 09:23, November 15, 2011 (UTC) So, how are you holding up? I'm a POTATO.A stranger stabs you in the front; a friend stabs you in the back; a boyfriend stabs you in the heart, but best friends only poke each other with straws. 04:57, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bart i thought i do something since no one else is and can you give me ideas for my next blog.I can't deside between Naruto or Southpark what do you Think. Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman, And oh my love - your word is my command Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman, And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland 23:43, November 22, 2011 (UTC) YAY! Bart you're back. I'm So Happy! THEY KILLED KENNY! 15:06, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back! It's good to see that we're getting more members again. Would you like me to draw you some stuff?The lesson here is that dreams inevitably lead to hideous implosions. (talk) 12:14, March 26, 2015 (UTC) No thanks, I don't really plan on staying. Just wanted to see how the wiki looked after the years. Invader bart (talk) 23:52, May 7, 2015 (UTC)